


A Helping Hand

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Sequel to Me(And You) Ai, distracted by a past event is unable to focus on his gaming session. Stepping out, he is lured into a practice room by the sweet sound of a piano.





	A Helping Hand

Disclaimers: I don't own Utapri Broccoli does. 

A Helping Hand 

It was automatic. Ai's fingers flew over the keys quickly, yet quietly,enabling his character to maneuver smoothly, attacking enemies with spells from afar, dodging attacks and healing his teammates. But somewhere along the way, the high definition CG world of his computer game disappeared and his mind wandered back to the last concert everyone performed. No, not the last concert in particular. But something that happened before. 

Just thinking about it brought him back. It was quiet until he walked in, despite his efforts. Ai couldn't forget how he looked— nervous, and guilty like a child about to do something naughty. Seldom did Masato show much expression, a trait of his Ai assumed he picked up from childhood due to his upbringing. So, of course Ai's interest was piqued as Masato shakily started what he sought to do. The vision the android saw was an unforgettable treat. The faces the pianist made were... complex, not easy to place. His actions further made the gears inside his head churn in wonder, simultaneously storing the data that he was being exposed to and trying to associate it to knowledge he already had. 

As he lost himself in the event he recorded, it evolved into something else... The surroundings blurred and suddenly it was Masato, himself and darkness. Masato was in the seat just like he remembered, writhing in the chair, his hands moving dexterously between his legs. This time, Ai had a different view, he was closer and it was surreal how he was practically just standing and watching. Masato appeared to be unaware, unresponsive to his presence. 

“What are you doing?” He queried, and he swore he heard the quick, sharp sound of Masato turning his attention to him. 

Masato gasped but remained silent even after the question. His hands were still wrapped around his shaft, his face red but his eyes held Ai's steadily. 

“May I..?” Ai asked him and that's when he felt himself feeling like he sunk deeper into the strange experience. All at once he was the Ai that was interacting with this Masato. But at the same time, he was outside of his body watching everything unfold. He watched himself drop on his knees in front of Masato, looking up into his eyes, pulling and pushing the pianist hands away before grasping his engorged member and--

“Ai.....Ai...? HE-LLO?” 

Syo... what? He wondered and the scene before him evaporated and he realized where he was.

“Syo?” he asked and then he heard a tutting followed by a playful jibe. 

“Aimi, where's your head at? This is the worst I've seen you play, even Shorty here carried your weight—as best as he could anyway,” 

“That's r—HEY!” Syo screeched. Ai closed one of his eyes and pressed the headphones against his ears. That's right, he agreed to do a quest with Ren and Syo. 

“No need to shout, I can hear you fine through my headset.” Ren remarked. 

“Sorry, I'm distracted.” the android apologized. He bowed his slightly at his laptop to Ren's avatar and then smiled sheepishly at the blonde in the room with him. 

“Now, now, don't be hard on yourself. It's ok. Another time? See you guys.” 

With that Ren logged off and his character disappeared from the screen. Syo logged off promptly after and Ai followed suit. 

“What's going on? Distracted? That wasn't like you,” Syo drilled him as he approached. Ai tilted his head a little and glanced up at the blond, noticing his focus lingered a little too long between the belt before it reached his face. He looked away quickly and pretended like there was something happening on his screen. 

“It's nothing. Perhaps I just wasn't into it. I'm sorry.” He apologized again. 

Syo's expression softened and changed immediately. He was simple sometimes and believed his senior right off the bat, reassuring Ai that they would do better next time. 

“Thank you,” Ai mumbled quietly. He shut down his computer and closed the lid and hopped off the bed he was sitting on. 

“I'm going for a walk... see you later, Syo.” 

“Yeah, see ya around!” the blonde replied enthusiastically watching Ai until he left the room. 

Ai sighed once he stepped out. What was his major malfunction? Ever since he witnessed what Masato had done, he would find his thoughts wandering back to that moment. Or other related thoughts would surface. He felt a slight feeling of shame, thinking back at the moment in the room in which he was more responsive to what was between Syo's legs than his concern for him. He was just so... intrigued. He knew of what he saw in its basic form, knew text book samples, ideas and information. And yet, he couldn't stop his curiosity. He didn't know how to react nor was he equipped with how to properly process and act upon these situations. 

As he tried to make sense of everything, from the why's to how's, he found that he had walked quite a ways away from his room. He heard the familiar sound of piano keys and just like that he was lured, following the the source of the sound. It lead him to a door to one of the many practice rooms in the dorm. He stood outside, listening. From outside, by the sound and quality he could tell who was producing the beautiful melody. Every so often, it would stop interrupting what he felt sounded so naturally flowing. Masato must have been hard at work, in composing an original piece. The piano stopped completely and was replaced by the sound of humming. 

Ai opened the door, clapping as he made his way to Masato's side. 

“It's wonderful, Masato,” he complimented with a small smile. 

The pianist's hands remained on the keys as he turned slowly to face the newcomer. 

“Mikaze sempai.... thank you.” 

Ai started humming starting from what he heard, putting his hands over Masato's and moving them along the keys as he did so. When they got to the point Masato stopped, he improvised letting the sound flow freely from his lips. Masato joined in, adding another dimension to the melody, each note now transitioning smoother than in the beginning. The two played and hummed until they both mutually felt a sense of fulfillment and closure. Masato turned to Ai with a close eyed smile and he chuckled, leaning in against his back , nestling at the crook of his neck. At that moment the two realized their close proximity, but they did not move. There was a silence between them. It wasn't awkward but rather solemn. 

From Ai's vantage point, with a slight tilt of his head downward was a clear view of the source of his curiosity sitting between Masato's legs. As he focused on the bulge, the heir coughed and shifted in this seat, moving one of his hands from the ivory keys to cover it up. After a moment of hesitation, Ai moved his hand as well. and just like when they played the piano he put his hand over Masato's lacing their fingers together and sighed. Masato shivered, unsure if it was Ai's breath, cool against his hot skin or because their hands touching, and what they were touching. He swallowed, but he didn't protest, nervous and curious all at once. The friction in his pants increased, and he twitched in anticipation. 

Then he felt it, Ai's fingers moving in between his, touching his arousal through the fabric of his pants. The pianist stiffened in his seat and a choked sob involuntarily slipped out of his mouth, causing him to quickly cover his mouth, giving Ai's hands more range in movement. Ai smirked, and Masato knew it, hearing a rather smug scoff after his recent display. Ai pushed against the fabric harder, changing his tempo. Masato grit his teeth, trying to stop any sound from escaping him, yet his body moved in time with Ai, his hips arching and betraying his desire to be touched. 

There was a sudden stop in both Ai and Masato's movements. Relief and worry flooded Masato. He was able to catch his breath but he was definitely not ready for it to be over. Masato's hands gripped the seat and he dared not turn to look at his companion's face. Even from the angle he was in, the android was able to envision his handiwork thus far. Masato is a human, so he'd need to catch his breath, Ai thought to himself, listening to the pianist's breath stabilize. But as soon as he did Ai's hands moved once more and so did Masato's hips.

Masato focused on the sensation, again wishing for it not to end but craving his release at the same time. Occasionally, they heard the muffled sounds of foot steps through the door. Masato's body stopped abruptly or his movements stiffened every time there was noise. Ai assured him they wouldn't be caught, and marveled at how his body eased back into the rhythm he set. After teasing him over and over, Ai felt something he hadn't before. His curiosity filled him as well as an excitement and something he could only describe as primal. Was this lust? The android's hands slowed a little, trying to imagine the outcome, and as he did visions of what he witnessed melded with his fantasy. Melding... becoming one... again he picked up the pace just as little in an effort to ease the effects of his mind on his body as well as to quell Masato's whimpering. 

Ai kept an even and steady pace, changing the pressure and force of the movement rather than the speed. It was strange how he could feel it, how close Masato was. The android was prepared to bring him to the edge one more time—this time as he did, he breathed his confession into his ear, sweetly, innocently and apologetically... 

“I saw you, on the day of the concert.”  
With eyes widening, and a choked groan Masato came. 

A/N: It sure has been a while. I have also returned from a trip to Hawaii! I am glad to finally be able to share the “fabled” MasaAi story I kept talkin much smack about finishing. It is a lot different than how I intended to continue. It now feels open-ended enough to continue with. Who knows maybe if I eve feel like it again. I don't know really how to feel since this story was done in phases and different mindsets of whatever was going on in my life but I think that it came together pretty well. I enjoyed writing this and like always I hope that it is enjoyed.


End file.
